The present invention relates generally to the field of flush type toilet bowls.
Heretofore, it has been generally known to provide toilet bowls of the flushing type in which flushing water is admitted to the bowl through a flushing control valve from either an associated separate tank or from a directly connected large flow water pressure line. It has also been known to provide in some arrangements an electrical actuator for the flush valve, which could be energized at any desired time to effect a flushing operation. In other arrangements, it has been known to provide an associated timing means to automatically effect actuation of the flushing valve at periodic intervals.
The present invention differs from the heretofore known arrangements in that instead of utilizing a separate tank, the toilet bowl is utilized as a receptacle for the impoundment of a volume of water at a raised level for use in the flushing operation, and in the provision of a manually initiated automatic flushing control, including electric timing means, energizable to effect a cycle of sequential operation; e.g.,
1. to open a water admitting valve and close a bowl outlet valve to provide a raised fluid level in the bowl, PA1 2. to open the outlet valve so as to utilize the water at the raised level in the bowl for flushing the bowl, and PA1 3. after a time interval to close the water admitting valve.